The present disclosure relates to a radio terminal apparatus, and more particularly, to a radio terminal apparatus connected to a public radio network, a communication system including the radio terminal apparatus, and a method of controlling the radio terminal apparatus.
Hitherto, radio terminal apparatuses connected to a public radio network have come into wide use. For example, as portable radio terminal apparatuses, there are known portable telephone apparatuses or radio terminal apparatuses such as terminal apparatuses for data communication only. Further, as fixed radio terminal apparatuses, there are known radio terminal apparatuses configured to collect data from automated vending machines.
In recent years, there are a large number of radio service providers in each nation or region as radio service providers providing a radio connection service to radio terminal apparatuses.
In order for the radio terminal apparatus to connect to a public radio network, it is necessary to mount a card (card (a so-called UICC card) retaining contract authentication information) issued by the radio service provider providing a radio connection service to the radio terminal apparatus. Further, there has been suggested a technique used to store different information in the card (UICC card) installed in the radio terminal apparatus.
For example, there has been suggested a communication system which appends a credit function of dealing with electronic money or a large-capacity memory card function to the UICC card as well as a USIM function of dealing with subscriber information (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-210301).